hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ireland
Republic of Ireland - Erin O'Neil. Ireland (アイルランドAirurando) is a fanmade character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. During the course of the story, she was neutral in the wars between the Axis and Allies just like Switzerland, for example. Between 2007 and 2008,she is given the human name, Erin O'Neil. Appearance Ireland has long ginger hair and wears two daisies on each side of her head, which represent the common wildflowers that grow in Ireland. She has light fair skin and bright green eyes. Notably she a visible scar on her left cheek, which England is responsible for during the time the two went to war over Ireland's independence. Her most recognizable feature is her height. Unlike the other countries, Ireland has a very short, yet sturdy stature and looks to be around 16 years old though she is 20. A very pretty nation, she has an average slim body and a medium sized chest. Though she is a relative of England, she wasn't cursed to have thick eyebrows like his brothers in the United Kingdom or his many colonies such as New Zealand, Australia, and Hong Kong. When Ireland was little, she was mistaken for a boy by the other countries because of her short, boyish hair, and boisterous personality. Although, her brothers revealed her real gender as she began to mature, much to her discontent. In modern day, Ireland wears a white dress blouse that loosely hangs over her shoulders exposing a small bit of her chest. Over her shirt, she wears a reddish-brown corset around her waist which covers her back leaving her front tied off in a zig zag pattern. She wears brown corduroy pants along with a black belt that holds up a green and orange tartan. Under this cloth, she has a knife holster (which she always wears) holding a 6" blade. She often wears black leather gloves and black combat boots with a small lift on them, making her a few inches taller. Ireland is often seen wearing a light green beret on her head. It was revealed that the hat was given to her by her brother England as a birthday present once the two were on finally on 'fair' terms. However, during times of war, Ireland takes on a completely different outfit. Instead of her usual attire, Ireland wears a dark green Irish army uniform with matching black boots, a dark green army cap. She has a red armband which has the logo of the I.R A. The daises that are seen on her hair are replaced by black hairclips. Also, she likes to have her black gun bag which holds a Steyr AUG; her signature weapon. Personality and Interests ---- Ireland is depicted as a cheerful and yet stubborn character. She is depicted to be very generous and caring, someone who will always be there to help out friends. She is known to be quick to anger like England, seeing as she has very strong ideas about righteousness and her unfortunately-violent outbursts are usually well-motivated. She can be rather rude and blunt, usually making clever, witty comments directed at others, much to the annoyance of England. She can also be rather foul-mouthed and many countries think that’s where England gets it from, but Ireland is surprisingly good at cooking due to the fact that she was poor as a child and had to farm and do many things to keep herself alive. Ireland believes in mythical creatures that are related to her country such as leprechauns. She, like England, will befriend most of these creatures to her native land and loves to tell others stories of these creatures passed down from generation to generation. She celebrates St. Patrick's day and Halloween in particular, however, she also loves Christmas. Ireland has an interest in black magic and casting spells. She is very athletic in combat and sports, especially European football. Ireland has a deep pride for her country and has a love for potatoes and Irish stew. Since Ireland has a reputation for drinking the most liquor per year than most countries, she can hold her liquor longer than anyone else, but will still eventually get drunk. Ireland owns a kelpie (a mythical horse that lives in the water) named Ruadhan and is very fond of the creature, the two are always seen together. Ireland was originally scared of kelpies as they were known to trick people into riding on their backs and dragging them into the water to drown. However, when she found an injured kelpie in a lake she decided to tame him and eventually managed to become the kelpie’s owner, the two have become best friends since. Ireland likes to consider her people in terms of government and has tendencies to rant and conjure debates about different movements and laws which, in her mind, will either benefit or completely run her country down. She is however, very loyal to the political party Sinn Féinn. A very poor country in her youth, she was very dependent on her brother England during the 19th century-20th century. England began helping Ireland less and less which led to famine and war. Because of Ireland’s proclaimed neutrality, she doesn’t engage very much in wars, but makes her point that she’ll only fight when she really has to. However, she has a strong sense of surviving in war and has gained lots of victories over the years her country was growing. Also, because Ireland doesn’t choose any sides during battles. Ireland has a special job which was being responsible for creating peace treaties to settle conflicts with other countries which is also part of her neutrality. Ireland is on good terms with most of the countries and doesn’t really have any enemies. Overall, she is allies with everyone in the EU along with America, Canada, Japan and New Zealand. ---- Relationships Prussia - No distinct relationship, though they often drink together. England - Ireland and England fought for Independence of Ireland, but Ireland won at the end. She still has a scar on her face from Britain, and things even now, are still tense (especially considering Northern Ireland). Ireland taught England how to use magic in their youth, and she has magical powers to this very day though many of her Gaelic spells have been forgotten. Japan - Ireland and Japan don't often talk, but have associated in the past. Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. - Northern Ireland and Ireland are siblings, and Northern Ireland often tries to get Ireland to talk to England, which she avoids doing most of the time. Northern Ireland once read Ireland's diary, and Ireland held a grudge against him for a week, until she finally came to her senses. Scotland and Ireland are close siblings and have shared a long, cultuarlly similar history- presently they like to spend time together playing rugby and drinking. Wales and Ireland are also close, Wales looks to Ireland as a role model almost and Wales hopes that one day he will become independant like Ireland; the two spend time talking, cooking and sometimes singing together (Wales isn't known as the 'Land of Song' for nothing!) Russia - Ireland is not scared of Russia but sometimes feels intimidated by his presence, like most of the nations. America - America and Ireland often joke around about other country's relationships. They find it hilarious even though the other countries don't and sometimes play practical jokes on other nations. America looks to Ireland like an Aunt almost due to Ireland's involvement in America's history (many Irish people emigrated to Ireland during the Irish Potato Famine, many Americans have Irish heritage), however when America put stricter laws and policies in place to reduce the amount of Irish immigrates coming over, Ireland felt somewhat hurt and the two became distant for a short time. However, presently they are on good times, seeing how America also stepped in to help deal with the Northern Irish violence. Canada- Canada is one of Ireland's close friends because they both care deeply about peace keeping and Ireland is working on strengthening the bond between them. Even though she is rather loud she works on being quiet to listen to him. They usually collaborate at UN meetings and often when England forgets about poor Canada Ireland is there to correct her little brother which irritates England a lot. France - Ireland dated France once, and she hated it. She said he is too much of a player, and broke up with him after a week of dating him, but they are still close friends. Netherlands/Holland - Netherlands is a close friend of Ireland's. The two are pretty competitive when sports or other athletic games are involved but aside from their competitive spirits, they go drinking often and try to visit each other whenever they can. England England and Ireland are supposedly around the same age as they were settled at around the same time but Ireland is a few years younger than England. They both go a long way back, when he found Ireland in the woods when they were children He pretty much declared her as his sister and began to look out for her as his own with the help of Wales and Scotland. In their childhood together, Ireland and England shared a strong bond with each other and did everything together. Although, Ireland sometimes liked to prank and make fun of him, but always ended up apologising to her brother. A few centuries later, the two eventually became distant with each other, especially when England grew up to be a very powerful country and conquered Ireland making her one of his colonies. Since then, the two fought with each other a lot and argued about lots of situations. Ireland would sometimes wonder why her brother has changed and wished that she could re-live the days when she and England were always by each other’s side. England pretended that he didn't care about his past anymore, but he in reality he did. Soon, in the early 1800‘s Ireland and England merged together to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Though the merge lasted 121 years, Ireland eventually declared war for independence on England and the two had a very long and bloody battle with each other. In 1922, Ireland and her army were victorious and left the British Commonwealth on April 18, 1949 deeming herself independent. In present day England and Ireland have a decent relationship despite the fact they were enemies in the 16th century. They silently watch out for one another and take care of each other. They still have a tendency to always bicker and argue about even the smallest things and go through extreme lengths to prove their points from kicking and punching to plain wrestling. But somehow, the two make up for their faults and laugh if off. The two share an interest in black magic. In general, Ireland and England are tense with one another but are working on mending their realationship. France Ireland and France share a strong friendly relation ship even though his people conducted two attempts at invading her in the past. France, attempted to aid Ireland in her fight for independance, such as forming the Irish Brigade which was made up of the French army and Irish exiles that fought in the Nine Years War. Also, she fought alongside France during the Spanish Succession and Austrian Succession. America They are very good friends and have been allied with each other for a very long time. The two countries both have the same outgoing personalities and they cooperate really well, Ireland thinks of him as an innocent child with a very big appetite. She also cares for America’s bad eating habits. America likes to adapt to Irish traditions and usually has a bigger St. Patricks celebration then Ireland herself. Japan Japan and Ireland’s relationship is pretty modest, but their relationship is beginning to grow. The two seem to cooperate with each other and are friends. Ireland is a big fan of anime and manga which Japan finds flattering. Not much is yet known about them but they visit each other every once in a while. Japan is very interested in her Celtic history. Sealand Sealand is Ireland’s youngest brother. They both get along really well and never have any troubles with each other. Since Sealand is very small and weak, Ireland has a strong sense of protection for him. Ireland is very caring towards her brother. Canada Like America, Canada is Ireland's adopted little brother. Ireland thinks of Canada as a sweet and kind little boy that needs caring and support. The two often are seen talking at UN meetings about the peacekeeping missions they have been on. Ireland usually scoldes England when she notices he is ignoring Canada because he is the one who took Canada from France and he should pay more attention to Canada. Hungary Although Ireland and Hungary’s relationship isn't extremely strong the two still share a bond. They both formed an alliance together in 1976. Ireland thinks of Hungary as an older sister and role model. Hungary is very generous to Ireland and the two care for each other. Switzerland Ireland and Switzerland are pretty good friends. Their similar tendencies of neutrality, tend to bring them to work well together during times of war. Not much is to be said about their relationship yet. Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland It has been mentioned that Ireland has three other brothers named Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. All three of them share a dislike for England and love to bully him, by doing childish things such as throwing rocks at him, shooting arrows and even mailing him curses. Ireland sometimes joins her three brothers with their tactics, although she does it to a lesser extent and often tends to England’s injuries later. It’s shown that Ireland thinks “They are all gobshites, but I still love them anyway.” Since Ireland is the only blood-sister the four brothers have, they seem to be overprotective of her and would risk their own lives for her. As a former colony of Ireland, Scotland is protective of Ireland and always watches over her although Ireland says it’s really unfortable as she likes to rely on herself. Though the two are shown to have the strongest relationship out of them all and often go out drinking together. Ireland thinks of Wales as the calm and smart brother in the family. Just like Scotland, Wales is protective of his elder sister and always tries to guide her in making the right choices with a calm, rational head as opposed to making decisions in annoyance. Wales is usually seen to be neutral in any arguments in the family, but sometimes, due to his shy personality, will not always fight for what he believes in. Ireland will often try to encourage Wales to fight for his beliefs while Wales will often give Ireland good advice on keeping calm and being rational, the two are quite close and Wales will often look up to Ireland as a role model for future independence from England. Northern Ireland is Ireland's younger brother and one of the youngest out of all the brothers. Though they seem to be polar opposites, their taste in certain things can be quite similar such as food and sports. Both Ireland and Northern Ireland were close with one another when Northern Ireland was first established (which we can be debated to be the 1600's due to the Ulster Plantation), however when Ireland declared independence from England, Northern Ireland partitioned from Ireland (around 1922) and the six counties of Ulster remained with England while the other 28 became independent. Around the late 1940s, Ireland decided to leave the British Commonweatlth and tried to convince Northern Ireland to come with her, but the he refused and chose to stay with England, this caused a fight between the two and they became even more distant from one another. However, since the Good Friday Agreement (1998) things, though still tense, are becoming much more peacful in terms of Northern Ireland's relationship with the Republic of Ireland. Category:Female Characters Category:Mary-sue Category:Creator Based Category:No Research IcelandCategory:Weeaboo Iceland was a former colony of Ireland before the Vikings conquered it. It has even been said there are those on Iceland that have noble Irish blood. Iceland himself likes to think of himself as Scandanavian because of something that happened in the past with Ireland, which neither of them talk about. Australia During the establishment of Australia, England sent many prisoners to him to set things up. Many of those prisoners were Irish. It has been recorded that a quarter of the population of Australia are of Irish background. As of result of this, Australia treats Ireland like an over baring older sister when she comes to visit. Argentina Argentina's history with Ireland is very similar to America's. They are on good terms.